paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire
Fire is a mechanic in PAYDAY 2 introduced in The Butcher's BBQ Pack. Incendiary weapons introduced within the pack set enemies (and civilians) on fire, dealing damage over time and usually put them in animations where they can't attack the players. The two Ammunition mods in the pack, the Dragon's Breath rounds and Incendiary Grenades, can be used to turn shotguns and grenade launchers into incendiary weapons respectively. The following explanation on fire damage is a simplified version of the original version in Frankelstner's "The Long Guide", under the header "Weapon stats - Advanced Concepts". When an NPC is hit with an incendiary weapon from less than 30 meters away, there is a set chance for enemies to be set on fire, which is for shotguns modded with Dragon's Breath rounds, with the Flamethrower, and for every other weapon. Enemies on fire take damage over time, with its damage and duration dependent on the weapon used, but only start taking damage 1 second after being set on fire. If the enemy is hit with a fire weapon again while burning and the chance for it to set them on fire again is successful, the burning time left is overwritten, causing the enemy to stop taking damage from it for 1 second before continuing burning. second after an enemy takes damage from fire, they'll go into a seconds-long stun animation where they can't move or attack the players. Certain enemies such as Cloakers and Bulldozers are immune to this effect. Trip mines with the Fire Trap skill and Molotov Cocktails create patches of fire which damages enemies standing in it and, obviously, can set them on fire. However, due to the fire in the patches setting the enemies on fire almost continuously, thus overwriting the burning time continuously, enemies won't take additional damage from being on fire while standing in the flames if the 35% chance to apply fire continuously succeeds, only once they exit them, the flames wear off, or the chance fails. What damage they deal is explained on their respective pages. The following weapons can potentially set enemies on fire. Note only the Flamethrower Mk.1, MA-17 Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, and Incendiary Grenade are incendiary weapons by default. Primary= Predator icon new.png|' '|link=Predator 12G Breaker 12G.png|' ' Reinfeld icon new.png|' '|link=Reinfeld 880 M1014 icon new.png|' '|link=M1014 Raven icon new.png|' '|link=Raven Akimbo Goliath 12G icon.png|' '|link=Akimbo Goliath 12G IZHMA icon new.png|' '|link=IZHMA 12G Brothers Grimm 12G icon.png|' '|link=Brothers Grimm 12G Akimbo Judge icon.png|' '|link=Akimbo Judge Mosconi icon new.png|' '|link=Mosconi 12G B682 icon new.png|' '|link=Joceline O/U 12G Piglet icon new.png|' '|link=Piglet Flamethrower icon new.png|' '|link=Flamethrower Mk.1 GL40 icon new.png|' '|link=GL40 (Payday 2) Steakout 12G icon new.png|' '|link=Steakout 12G |-|Secondary= Loco icon new.png|' '|link=Locomotive 12G (Payday 2) Compact 40mm icon.png|' '|link=Compact 40mm Goliath12G-icon.png|' '|link=Goliath 12G Grimm 12G icon.png|' '|link=Grimm 12G MA17 Flamethrower icon.png|' '|link=MA-17 Flamethrower GSPS12G-icon.png|' '|link=GSPS 12G Street Sweeper icon new.png|' '|link=Street Sweeper The Judge icon new.png|' '|link=The Judge China Puff.png|' '|link=China Puff 40mm Arbiter icon.png|' '|link=Arbiter |-|Throwable= Molotov Cocktail.png|' '|link=Molotov Cocktail Incendiary Grenade.png|' '|link=Incendiary Grenade |-|Deployable= Tripmine-icon.png|' ' (with Fire Trap)|link=Trip mine (Payday 2) Achievements enemies burning simultaneously. Unlocks the "Graug" mask, "Coal" material and "Fireborn" pattern.}} Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC